


Proud To Be A Potter

by NakiaSwg



Series: Proud To Be [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakiaSwg/pseuds/NakiaSwg
Summary: Completely AU. They tell me I'm special, but won't tell me how. They tell be to be careful, but won't tell me why. They tell me I have a gift, but won't tell me what it is. Well, I'm going to find out. My name is Leilani Potter, and this is my story. Follow Leilani as she navigates the world of Hogwarts while trying to protect everyone she cares about. Years 1&2.
Series: Proud To Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N- This is completely AU. Lily and James lived, Voldemort still has his horcruxes and so is still alive in some spirit form, harry is not the chosen one blah blah blah all will be revealed in the series. This will be a 4 part series just so you know :)**

Disclaimer- Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me; I only own my OCs. I am in no way shape or form J.K Rowling.

When we arrived at Kings Cross Station, I was too nervous to step inside. then, I felt a shove from behind, and I whipped my head around to see who had pushed me.

"Rosalina Violet Potter! How dare you push your sister. I wanted to do it," came a voice from behind me. I turned around just in time to see my mother, Lilian Violet, or Lily, Potter slap my dad, James Charlus Potter, around the head. Harry James Potter, my younger brother, burst out laughing, as did my little sister, Rosalina Violet, or Rosie, Potter. I felt all my nerves disappear as my family stood in the entrance to Kings Cross, laughing our heads off.

"Come on Lani! You're gonna miss the train!" exclaimed Harry.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," laughed my mum," let's go and find the Weasleys."

We weaved our way in and out of the crowds, to get to Platform 93/4. Harry jumped on my trunk, claiming his legs were getting tired. I didn't believe him, but it was our last half an hour together before I left for three months, so I let him stay. We ran through the barrier, and I immediately spotted a sea of flaming red hair. I gave my trolley to Dad, ran and jumped on the back of the nearest redhead, who just so happened to be my best friend the whole world, Fred Weasley.

"Leilani!" my mum whisper yelled, "Is that any way to greet your friend?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." I replied with as much seriousness as I could muster. With my two best friends around me however, it wasn't much. it was about 5 seconds before all three of us burst into laughter. Everyone looked at us like we were insane, before they shrugged and went back to what they were doing. You would think that after seven and a half years they would be used to us, but apparently not.

Just then, I spotted someone else coming through the portal.

"CEDRIC!" I squealed, running up for a hug.

"Hey there Lani," he chuckled.

"Hawaii, your hair" Fred whispered, coming up behind us.

"Oopsie," I giggled, calming down and feeling the rainbow colours fade, and my hair changed back to its normal strange colour. I'm a metamorphagus, I can change my appearance at will. I often use this power to pull pranks, with my best friends. When Rosie, Ginny and Luna were younger, I would transform into Cedric or one of the twins to prank them.

We just stood around talking for about ten minutes, before the train pulled into the station. I gave my mum a hug, and she gave me a lecture on not pulling any pranks and focusing on my work. Then I hugged my dad, who said to ignore my mum and pull as many pranks as possible, because I was smart enough to get all O's on my OWLs when I was 6. My mum gave him the stink eye, which didn't have the desired effect, because she began laughing and gave my dad a peck on the cheek. I felt a sudden weight on my back, and a laugh from my sister. She gave me a wet kiss on the cheek and said goodbye.

"Urgh Rosie that's disgusting," I laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna miss youuuuuu," she moaned.

"I'm gonna miss you too Lei," whispered Harry.

"Don't worry, you two, I'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat," I whispered.

They laughed, and I said

"See, now you're both smiling again. I'll see you at Christmas. Bye Mum, bye Dad! See you in a few months."

Molly Weasley came over and engulfed me in a hug so tight I could barely breathe.

"Bye…Molly" I managed to get out.

"Mum! She needs to breathe!" chuckled George.

"Come on Hawaii, we're gonna miss the train!" shouted Fred.

"You're one to talk, Mr. I'mlateforeverything," chimed in Cedric.

"Shut up Diggory" grumbled Fred.

"Aw has wittle freddiekins had his feelings hurt"

His response was to pout.

"I know one thing I won't miss" murmured Molly.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Last call for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All aboard" came a monotone voice.

"Come on guys," I exclaimed, "Bye everyone! See you at Christmas!" I grabbed George and Cedric's hand and ran towards the train.

I screamed.

"Woah Lani, whats wrong" Cedric asked in concern.

"We're going to Hogwarts." I said, as my mouth slowly stretched into a grin.

"Yes we are Hawaii. Yes we are." Fred smiled and we shared a group hug.

**AN- I guess I should explain a bit more. The Potters live in Ottery St. Catchpole, a mostly muggle populated village. There's only 4 wizarding families who live there. There's the Potters; Leilani Lily Potter our main character, her 9-year-old brother, Harry James Potter, her eight-year-old sister, Rose Violet Potter, her mum, Lily Jade Potter nee Evans and her dad James Charlus Potter. They've always been close with the other three families in Ottery St. Catchpole. There's the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur, who have seven kids, Bill, he's working in Egypt as a curse-breaker in training for Gringotts, Charlie, he's captain of the quidditch team and a prefect in his sixth year, Percy, he's a prat in his third year, Fred and George, Lani's best friends, Ron, who she's pretty sure has a crush on her and is also Harrys best friend, and Ginny, Rosie's best friend. There's also the Diggorys, Amos and Phoebe, with their two sons, Cedric, one of her best friends, and Evan, one of Harrys best friends. The only other wizarding family in Ottery St. Catchpole is the Lovegoods. Xeno and Elladora, with their daughter Luna, Rosie's best friend. They might have "best friends" in their circle, but that's really just a formality, they've been close since they were all tiny. Leilani has always felt a smidgen closer to Fred than George or Cedric though. The adults seem to know why, but they won't tell anyone a thing. Oh god, I'm rambling again, I do that a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Train

Chapter 2: The Train

A/N- I'll likely be updating twice or three times a week, maybe more, I haven't quite decided yet. Also Fred calls Leilani Hawaii because it is a Hawaiian name meaning flower. Also I changed my mind, Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived, but not for the reason in canon. (:

Disclaimer- Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me; I only own my OC's.

"Hey Lani, truth or dare?" asked George.

"Hmmm. Truth?" I replied.

Cedric, George and Fred huddled together to decide on a question to ask.

"Who's your best friend in the whole world?" was the best they could come up with.

I know each of them were silently praying for it to be them, so I said,

"Harry"

"Wha- HEY HE'S YOUR BROTHER THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" Fred cried indignantly.

"It does so. You said best friend, you never specified if I had to be related to them or not."

"Damn you and your brain," George muttered, "fine, who's your bestest friend out of us three."

"Nu-uh, too late you already asked a question. My turn. Cedric, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Uhhh, dare," he replied.

"I dare you to eat every single Bertie Botts bean and swallow them." I said with a smirk.

"Ooh that is just evil," laughed Fred.

"Lani, I officially hate you" groaned Cedric.

"Nah, you say that at least twice a day. You love me really." I replied with a knowing grin.

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do." I stared him right in the eyes, and he held my gaze for about five seconds before looking away.

"Argh! How do you do that?!" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's a gift," George chimed in.

"You got that right," I smirked.

"Well, it's a gift I need, maybe then I'll actually beat you in a staring competition," grumbled Cedric.

"Oi, Ced, you've still got to do that dare" grinned Fred.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yep," I said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Fine," he groaned, pouring the whole box into his mouth in one go.

"Ooh, that was a mistake" laughed George.

"Oo go' fa' wigh'" mumbled Cedric, through the jellybeans.

"You what mate?" asked Fred.

"I think he said 'You got that right'" said George, chuckling.

Cedric turned an ugly shade of green, and I reached into my backpack to grab the paper bags I always keep on me. I handed it to him, and for a couple minutes all we could hear was Cedric throwing up. I stood up to rub his back, and I was regretting the dare I gave him.

"Ok guys, I think we need to" I cut off, as a black boy with black hair and dreadlocks walked in.

"Hi. My names Lee Jordan, can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full," he said.

I was the first to recover from the unexpected intrusion.

"Oh, yeah sure. Wait, hang on, there's only four seats." I said.

"Oh that's fine Hawaii, you can sit on my lap," Fred said with a wink.

"Ugh, shut up. Come on in Lee." Despite my protests, Fred dragged me into his lap, making everyone laugh, even Cedric, who had stopped throwing up despite still being a slight shade of green. Lee came in and sat down in my recently vacated seat.

"Hi lee, I'm Leilani Potter, but everyone calls me Lani, the idiot who's lap I am currently sitting on is Fred Weasley, and that's his twin, George. The other idiot in the compartment is Cedric Diggory, who has just thrown up an entire box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans," I said without taking a breath, "Also Fred, you've been trying to get me to blush since we were four, me sitting on your lap won't work."

Fred groaned, and Lee started to laugh.

"Wait, did you say Potter? As in" Lee began, but George cut him off.

"Don't mention the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' thing around her, she really doesn't like it. Harry is her brother and our friend before anything the 'Prophet' says about him. We've known him since he was two, and honestly, Lani will kill anyone who treats him differently because of something he couldn't control." I gave him a grateful smile.

"And he's telling the truth. Remember that explosion in Diagon Alley? That was Lani. We went to get our things for school, and people wouldn't stop crowding Harry. She got really mad and she's really powerful. Never a good combination," added Fred.

Lee looked a bit scared, so I reassured him.

"Don't worry Lee, Harry's basically like another brother to them, we've grown up together, they're just being stupidly overprotective. And that explosion was nothing compared to what I did to Aunt Ella and Uncle Xeno's basement," I chuckled, but seeing that he was about to ask what I did to the basement, I asked, "Lee, what house do you want to be in?"

"Anything but Slytherin to be honest"

We all exchanged looks, because Aunt Ella was in Slytherin, and so was Uncle Amos. I guess Lee saw the looks, because he looked a bit guilty.

"What about you guys?" he asked.

I said, "I don't mind," the same time as the other three did. All five of us looked at each other and burst out laughing. Just like that, the tension in the air dissolved.

"I think we are going to be very good friends," I declared.

"Pulling pranks- "began Fred.

"Eating food- "continued George.

"Exploring the castle- "Cedric carried on.

"And of course learning." I finished.

"Woah, do you guys always do that?" Lee asked with a look of awe on his face.

"Sometimes. Gred and Forge are usually the only two who do it, but sometimes me and Ced join in to confuse people" I said with a laugh.

We spent the rest of the journey eating chocolate and talking.

"We are now arriving at Hogsmeade Station. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken up to the school separately" came a monotone voice.

We looked at each other with looks of nervousness and excitement on our faces. This was the beginning of the rest of our lives.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

**A/N- Yes, Lani did blow up Diagon Alley, she is a powerful witch.**

Disclaimer- You really thought I was JKR? I wish.

We were standing on the platform, in a group of first years, when we heard a loud, booming voice to our left.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

Me and Fred looked at each other in excitement, the same time as Cedric and George cried

"Hagrid!"

"Who?" Lee asked.

"Oh, he's the gamekeeper, a friend of all of our parents," I replied, "I didn't know he was the one to take the first years up to the castle. Lee, are you ok with piggybacks?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, "Oof," he groaned as I jumped on his back.

"That's why," I laughed, "To the boats!"

We began walking to the boats, when we got there, I jumped off Lees back so I could give Hagrid a hug.

"Hi Hagrid! How's Fang?"

"Hey Lani. He's good, you'll have to come down an' see 'im sometime."

I stepped back and he shouted,

"Come on! Follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n five to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. We all clambered into a boat.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. We were all silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood

The boat was a bit cramped, and somehow, I ended up on Fred's lap again. I think he was still trying to make me blush to be honest.

"Fred, I'm not going to blush, so stop trying, it won't work," I said.

"Who said I was trying? I might just want to be able to push to in the lake," he clapped back.

I fake gasped, and said, "I might jump in, just to spite you" with a laugh.

Before I got the chance, one end of the boat tipped up, and I fell out of the boat with a scream. Before I knew it though, I was back in the boat, shivering and with Fred's robe around my shoulders.

"You alrigh' Lani?" came a shout from Hagrid's boat.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just gave me a bit of a shock," I shouted back, "Stupid giant squid," I muttered.

Fred turned to me and asked "Lani, are you ok?" in a concerned voice.

"Fred, I'm fine, don't worry. You can have your robes back, remember I'm basically cold resistant. And if I get ill, which I won't, Poppy will have me fixed up in a trice."

"Who's Poppy?" Lee asked.

"Madame Pomfrey, the school healer. God, we're gonna have to start calling all the teachers Professor." George groaned.

"Oh please, you were never gonna do that, especially not for Minnie," I laughed, "Professor McGonagall," I added for Lee's benefit.

"Why do you guys call all the teachers by their first names?"

"Oh, our parents were all close with them, and we've basically grown up around them," Cedric piped up.

"Ohh. So are you guys, like, related?"

"Nah, but our parents are all friends and we've grown up together," answered George, "The Weasleys, the Potters, the Diggorys and the Lovegoods."

'That's so cool. I don't know anyone, I'm a half-blood, but my dad died when I was young, so I grew up in the muggle world with my mum," said Lee in a downcast voice.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry," I replied.

'It's fine. I didn't really know him. I was only a baby," he said.

Just then, the boat jolted, and I grabbed on to Fred in fear of falling out again.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bent our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us directly underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbour, where we clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

We followed Hagrid up a semi-steep hill, to a set of stairs. Hagrid walked up to a huge set of double doors.

Boom. Boom. Boom. He knocked three times. The doors opened and Minnie was standing there.

"Hi Minnie!" George shouted.

Me, Fred, George, Cedric and Lee all burst out laughing, while everyone else looked scared for what she would do to us. I'll admit, she did look a bit stern, but she's basically our grandmother, we can't be scared of her. All she did was give us a stern look, but if you really knew her, you would be able to see the twitch of her lips.

"Follow me," she said in her Scottish brogue. We followed her through the Grand Entrance into an antechamber. She began her speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return for you when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She walked over to me and asked if I would like her to dry off my clothes, which were still dripping from my swim in the Black Lake.

"Yes please" I replied.

She waved her wand in a complicated motion, and I felt a rush of hot air. She left the antechamber, and I heard a scream as the ghosts entered through the wall.

They were arguing about something, and the Fat Friar seemed to be in a heated discussion with Nearly Headless Nick.

"Ah! You must be the new first years. I'm the Hufflepuff ghost, The Fat Friar. I hope to see you in my house at the end of the night."

Just then, Professor McGonagall walked in, and said

"Follow me. The Sorting will begin momentarily."

We looked at each other with looks of excited apprehension on our faces and followed her through into the Great Hall.

**A/N- My timeline is different from the main series, the marauders are born a year earlier, so Lily and James don't have Lani at nineteen. Everyone is born a year earlier, to fit with my timeline because why not.**

**3 November 1956- Sirius Black born**

**30 January 1957- Lily Evans born**

**10 March 1957- Remus Lupin born**

**27 March 1957- James Potter born  
30 May 1957- Peter Pettigrew born**

**29 November 1969- Bill Weasley born**

**1 September 1968- Marauders start Hogwarts**

**12 December 1971- Charlie Weasley born**

**22 August 1975- Percy Weasley born**

**12 September 1976- Cedric Diggory born**

**1 April 1977- Fred and George Weasley born**

**29 June 1977- Leilani Potter born**

**14 February 1979- Evan Diggory born**

**1 March 1979- Ron Weasley born**

**31 July 1979- Harry Potter born**

**13 February 1980- Luna Lovegood born**

**11 August 1980- Ginny Weasley born**

**13 August 1980- Rosie Potter born**

**30 October 1980- Potters attacked**

**1 September 1981- Bill Weasley starts Hogwarts**

**1 September 1983- Charlie Weasley starts Hogwarts**

**1 September 1986- Percy Weasley starts Hogwarts**

**1 September 1988- Fred and George Weasley, Lani Potter and Cedric Diggory start Hogwarts**

**1 September 1990- Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Evan Diggory start Hogwarts**

**1 September 1991- Rosie Potter, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood start Hogwarts**

**There you go, that's the full timeline (for now).**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting and The First Night

Chapter 4: The Sorting and The First Night

**A/N- what do people put in authors notes? Oh also, a dashed line break means a POV change :)**

Disclaimer- My name is not Joanne Kathleen Rowling

We followed Professor McGonagall through the Grand Entrance into the Great Hall. There was exclamations of awe, as people saw the ceiling, enchanted to look like the night sky. We walked through the Grand Entrance into the Great Hall. There was four tables lining the length of the hall, with a platform at the front, with a U-shaped table on it, where the teachers sat. We walked in between two tables, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and stood underneath the platform. The platform had multiple steps; the teachers table was on the top one. On the third step, there was a three-legged stool, with an old, torn hat. I heard Fred say, 

“Oh! We only have to try on a hat. Bill said we had to wrestle a troll, that idiot.” 

I laughed quietly and McGonagall gave us a stern look.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **3rd person**

The Sorting Hat began to sing a song about the four houses, which was honestly rather entertaining. When it finished, the hall burst into applause and Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a scroll. She unrolled it and looked at the top of it. 

“Avery, Shannon” was sorted into Slytherin before the hat even touched her head. 

“Anderson, Andy” went to Hufflepuff. 

“Black, Aurelia” caused quite a stir. Her sorting took almost ten minutes, before the hat finally cried, 

“Hufflepuff!” The hall was in shock. A Black in Hufflepuff was unheard of. Slytherin, most blacks were sorted into, Sirius Black was in Gryffindor, a few had been in Ravenclaw, but never a Hufflepuff.   
It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Then, a pin did drop. Courtesy of George Weasley. The hall started to laugh, then, claps. From the Hufflepuff table. They were the house of loyalty after all, and if they weren’t loyal to their own, they couldn’t call themselves that. Soon enough, the whole table was applauding, and Aurelia made her way to the Hufflepuff table, apparently oblivious to the dirty looks Leilani was sending her way. 

“Diggory, Cedric!” 

“Hufflepuff!”

McGonagall made her way down the list, until she got to ‘P’. 

“Parkinson, Xander” 

“Slytherin!” 

“Potter, Leilani.” 

She walked forward and sat on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on her head. 

“Ahhh, another Potter. I remember sorting your parents, all those years ago. You have very strong traits from all four houses, you are brave, and smart, you are hardworking, loyal and just, but also resourceful, cunning, ambitious and a strong leader,” came a voice in her head. 

“Wait, wait, wait, aren’t those traits of Slytherin?” she thought. 

“Yes. You would do well in all four houses, but mostly Hufflepuff or Slytherin.”

“I’m a Potter! I can’t go into Slytherin. My parents will be so disappointed.”

“Your parents will love you no matter what house you’re in. And so will all your friends. You have a very loyal group, don’t lose them.”

“I- I suppose so. I just always took it for granted I would be in Gryffindor. It’s where all my family have been. Well, apart from Aunt Elladora, she was a Slytherin, and Uncle Amos was a Hufflepuff, and Uncle Xeno, he was a Ravenclaw-.” She began to ramble. 

“Yes, yes, I know. I sorted them all, remember?”   
“Better be, SLYTHERIN!” For the second time that night, the hall was in shock. A Potter in Slytherin was unheard of. Gryffindor, most Potters were sorted into, a few had been in Ravenclaw, but never a Slytherin. Leilani noticed that everyone had begun talking, and she assumed she was a Hatstall, from how long she was sitting on the stall. 

Leilani stood up once the whispers started. 

“Everyone shut up. You’re acting like I’ll turn into the next Voldemort, oh stop it, it’s just a name,” she added when everyone flinched, “You’re acting like I’ll turn into the next Voldemort just because I’m in Slytherin. Hint hint, I won’t,” she finished, before flouncing off the platform to sit at her house table, rolling her eyes as she did so.   
“Honestly, the nerve of some people,” she muttered. 

“I know. It’s ridiculous. Hi, I’m Maddie McMahon.”

“And I’m Lewie Ross.”

Two first years who were also in Slytherin introduced themselves. 

“Hi. I’m Leilani Potter, and I’m very outspoken.”

“Weasley, Fred,” was sitting on the stool for five minutes, three hatstalls in one year was unheard of, there had only been two in the last century.

Finally, the hat cried “Slytherin!” and Leilani clapped the hardest out of everyone. 

He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Leilani. He looked to be in shock. 

“Hello? Earth to Fred?” Lani said, waving her hand in front of his face, “Fred? Frederick Gideon Weasley? Are you ok?” He appeared to snap out of whatever trance he was in, and said,

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just….shocked. I mean, I know George won’t care, neither will dad or Charlie, or Percy but no matter what mum says, I know she’ll always be scared I’m evil.” 

“I know. But I’ll always stand by you, and sooner or later, Aunt Molly will have to realise you have a hear of gold; apart from when we’re pulling pranks of course,” Lani chuckled. 

“Yeah, yeah you’re right.”

“Oh, Fred, this is Maddie McMahon and Lewie Ross. They’re first years too.”

“Cool. Hi Mads, hi Lou.”

“Ignore him, he has stupid nicknames for everyone.”

“Hi Fred,” laughed Maddie, “I kinda like the nickname to be honest.”

“Same,” said Lewie, “Hi Fred.”

“Gryffindor!” the Sorting Hat shouted. They watched George walk over and sit down next to Lee. 

Dumbledore stood up. 

“There is a time and a place for a speech. This, however, is not it. Tuck in!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Lani’s POV**

Food appeared on the tables, and I filled up my plate with my favourite foods. Me, Fred, Maddie and Lewie were chatting all throughout dinner. 

After dinner, Dumbledore stood up to begin his speech. 

“Hello. Welcome to our new students and welcome back to everyone else! I have some notices to begin the year. First, the forbidden forest is forbidden, to everyone. Second, Mr Filch would like me to tell you, for what he says is the six hundredth time, that magic is forbidden in the corridors at all times. He says he has had to clean up one too many spills from erupted boils. Third, we have two new teachers in our midst. One, who will be teaching years 1-4 charms, and another, who will be teaching years 1-4 transfiguration. This is to decrease the workload for Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, who are extremely busy with their head of house and teaching duties. Please welcome Professor Potter and Professor Evans.” My mom and dad walked in and took their seats at the teachers table with a laugh. 

“Mom? Dad?” I stood up and shouted, at the same time that the Weasleys and Cedric shouted, “Aunt Lily? Uncle James?” 

Dumbledore chuckled and said, “Yes, Lily and James Potter. Lily will be going by Professor Evans to reduce confusion in students. As most of you know, they have three children, one of which is sitting at the Slytherin table,” at this, the whole hall turned to stare at me, “ and the other two will be staying in the castle on weekdays, in their parents’ quarters. Please be welcoming.” 

“Harry and Rosie are here?!” I shouted, at the same time as the Weasleys and Cedric. 

Mom and Dad laughed and said “Yes.”

Everyone else was watching this byplay like it was some sort of reality TV show. 

“Ok, can everyone please calm and sit down so I can continue with my notices,” said Dumbledore, with a hint of a smile on his face. 

“Fred, can you get a message to George somehow, and tell him to get Percy and Charlie and stay in here after dinner, I’ll get mum to show us to the Slytherin common room.” I whispered, while Dumbledore continued his speech. 

“Yeah,” Fred whispered, catching Georges eye from across the hall and flashing some hand signals across the hall. George nodded and turned to whisper to Percy and Charlie. Lee looked a little put out at being left out of the loop, but I knew we couldn’t tell him, not yet. 

I turned around to whisper to Cedric, who was behind me, to stay behind. I then caught my mums’ eye and signed to her that we were all going to wait for her. She nodded and whispered to my dad. 

“Oi, Fred,” I whispered, “I knew it was a good idea for us to learn sign language,”

“First years please follow your prefects to your common room,” Dumbledore finished. 

Our prefects, Gemma Tuttle and Felix Rosier stood up and said, “Come on first years!”

I walked up to Gemma and said, “Gemma, what’s the password for the common room?”

“Salazar,” she replied, “Why? I would have told everyone when we got there.” 

“I’m staying back to talk to my parents. Also, isn’t that a bit predictable? Y’know, with Salazar Slytherin being the founder and all?”

“Yeah, but sometimes the most obvious choice is the best one”

“True. Anyway, thanks,” I said, running back to Fred.

“Bye Mads, Lou, we’ll meet you back in the common room. There’s…something we have to do first,” Fred said. 

“Oh, ok. I’ll save you the bed next to mine Lani,” Mads replied, before leaving with Lewie. 

Me, Cedric and the Weasleys made our way to the teacher’s platform, where my mum, dad and siblings were waiting.

We all hugged my mom and dad, before stepping back.

“And you didn’t tell me you were gonna be here because?” I demanded. 

“We wanted it to be a surprise,” my mom laughed. 

“Well, it worked, she almost had a heart attack on the bench,” Fred replied with a badly hidden smile.

“It’s not funny,” I grumbled, “But, Dumbledore said, ‘they will be staying in the castle on weekdays’, so where will you be going on the weekends?” I directed this question at Rosie and Harry. 

“We’re gonna be flooing home with mom and dad,” answered Harry. 

“Oh, cool. Can you tell everyone we miss them? Especially Ginny, she’s like my little sister.”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Rosie asked, offended. 

“Yes.” 

We all burst into laughter. 

We stood talking for about ten more minutes, before dad said we had better go to bed. 

“I’ll take Fred, Lani and Cedric, I’ve been down there enough times, when Severus and I were friends.”

“Ugh, that snake. Ok, come on Gryffindors,” said Dad. 

Me, Fred and Cedric followed my mom through the twists and turns of Hogwarts, down the stairs, which kept moving, and into the basement. We walked past a portrait of a fruit bowl, into a corridor with a nook in the right-hand side, and a stack of barrels covering a door. 

“Bye Ced, see you tomorrow,” I hugged him, “Come on mom, I’m tired,” I laughed. 

We followed mum back the way we came, through a door on the left side of the entrance hall and down a set of stone steps,

“This is the quickest way to the dungeon,” said my mom, “If you’re ever late for curfew, go this way.”

We walked down the stairs and came out in a corridor with stone walls. We stopped in front of a wall with a snake carved into one of the bricks, and mom said,

“This is the entrance; you say the password and the walls move to allow you in. Goodnight you two.”

“Night mom.”

“Night Aunt Lily.”

She walked off, and Fred looked at me. 

“I don’t suppose you know what the password is?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. I asked Gemma before everyone left. Salazar.” The walls began to part, and they revealed a room bathed in green light. It was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs. Gemma walked up to us and said,

“Hi, you two, the girls’ rooms are down that corridor, and the boy’s rooms are down that one. Since there is only four first year girls and four boys, there is only one dorm for each gender. If there were more, there would be two dorms for each gender. Go on, your trunks have already been sent down.”

“Night Fred,” I hugged him. 

“Night Hawaii.”

I walked down the corridor, to the first green door, with a plaque that said, “First Year Girl’s Dorm”. Opposite, there was another door, this one silver, with a plaque saying, “First Year Girl’s Bathroom”. 

I opened the door, and saw three girls. Maddie, and two girls I didn’t know. 

“Hi, everyone, I’m Leilani Potter.”

“I’m Madison, or Maddie, McMahon.”

“I’m Shannon Avery.”

“I’m Zoë Cresswell.”

“Blood statuses everyone?” demanded Shannon. 

“You care about that kind of thing?” I asked incredulously. 

“Of course. We’re Slytherin.”

“And? Slytherins aren’t inherently evil,” said Maddie. 

“Yeah, ok. Blood status?”

“Half-blood,” me, Maddie and Zoë all said. 

“Well, looks as if I’m the only pureblood here.”

“Look around Shannon, nobody here cares,” I scoffed. 

She pulled out her wand, and before the incantation for the hair-loss curse even left her mouth, I ducked. 

I quickly twisted my wrist and my wand dropped out of my holster into my hand.

“Petrificus Totalus!” I cried. Her legs and arms snapped next to her body and she fell backwards onto her bed. 

“Huh. Guess mom and dad were right, defence lessons do come in handy. I’m going to get my mom, you two stay here and make sure she doesn’t do anything.” 

I made my way through the castle, sticking to the shadows. On the way to our dorm, mom had made sure to show us where her and dads’ quarters were, in case we needed to talk to them.   
I went up the marble stairs and down a corridor, then up another flight of stairs and through a set of doors, which brought me into a long corridor. At the end of the corridor, there was a tapestry spanning the whole wall. I said the password, “Moony, Wormtail, Prongs” and the tapestry swung forward to reveal my parents living quarters. 

“Mom! Lani’s here!” shouted Harry. 

Mom came running down a staircase, her red hair flying behind her,

“Honey, what’s wrong, you should be in bed.”

“Yeah, uh, my dormmate tried to curse me. Shannon Avery”

“Makes sense, her father was a Death Eater. Harry, sweetie, go up to bed, I’ll be there in a minute, ok?” she kissed his forehead, and left with me. We went back to the Slytherin common room, and I said the password. Gemma came up to us, and said

“Professor, is there something wrong?”

“No, Gemma, but one of the first years tried to curse Leilani.”

“Oh my. Leilani are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just ducked and petrified her,” I replied. 

“Ok.”

“Sweetie, why did you come to me instead of one of the prefects?”

“I don’t really know who the prefects are, and you taught me not to trust authority just because they have power.”

“Good reasoning Leilani,” Gemma chimed in. 

“Thanks Gemma.”

“Miss Farley, I trust that you will deal with this accordingly?”

“Of course Professor.”

“Night sweetie,” mum said, kissing my cheek and striding out the common room. 

Then the gossip began. 

“Was that Professor Evans?”

“Why was she here?”

“I bet Potter got homesick and needed her mummy.”

“Oh shut up all of you,” I exploded, “No, I am not homesick, but I am sick of all of you lot and I haven’t even spent a full day here. If you must know, I went to get Professor Evans because,” I pointed at Ben Avery, “Your sister tried to curse me. She’s a Slytherin, you would think she would have a sense of self-preservation, especially when my parents are both professors,” I said, flouncing off back to my dorm. 

I walked into my dorm, only to see Shannon with her wand pointing at Maddie, and Zoë dancing uncontrollably. 

“Finite Incantatem” came a voice from behind me. 

“Hi Gemma,’ I said. 

“Girls, what is happening here?”

“I think I had better explain. So Shannon here asked us all our blood statuses, and we’re all half-bloods, then she said ‘Well, looks as if I’m the only pureblood here.’ Then Lani said ‘Look around Shannon, nobody here cares.’ Then Shannon drew her want and went to curse Lani, I think it was the hair loss curse, but Lani ducked and petrified her. Then Lani said to stay put and make sure Shannon didn’t do anything while she went to get Professor Potter, but about ten seconds before Lani walked in, Shannon started moving again, and cursed Zoë, and was about to curse me. And then you walked in.” Maddie gave the explanation, while I comforted Zoë, who’s legs were still spasming. 

“Right, I think I need to confiscate your wand,” said Gemma. 

Shannon looked at me with a triumphant look, before Gemma held her hand out to Shannon and took her wand. 

“I’m taking this to Professor Snape, you can have it back when you get your schedule at breakfast tomorrow. Get into bed, all of you,” she finished, with a stern look at me. However, her eyes were laughing, so I knew she was joking. 

Me, Maddie and Zoë got into our pyjamas, and climbed into bed. 

“G’night everyone,” I yawned. 

“Night Lani,” Maddie said, barely stifling a yawn of her own. 

I drew the hangings around my bed, and soon enough I was snoring my head off. 

I could only imagine what the rest of my Hogwarts days would bring, if my first was that eventful.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- ok I think I'm going to try writing in third person for a bit now, bear with me while I try and figure out my style, thanks :) if text is in "••" then it is taken verbatim from the book :)

Chapter 5: The First Week

Leilani woke up the next morning and was a bit disoriented at first, before remembering where she was and shouting,

"Wake up everyone! It's the first day!"

Zoë and Maddie shot up immediately, while Shannon groaned,

"Shut up Potter, nobody cares."

"Oh, so we're playing that game. Well, Avery, evidently someone does, considering you're the only one who isn't wide awake. I suggest you get up before Professor Snape gives you a verbal smack-down. Or maybe I'll just do it for him." Lani said, in a laughing tone.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

By this point, both girls were out of bed, with Maddie and Zoë in between them, trying to diffuse the situation. Maddie led Lani out of the dorm and into the bathroom, with Zoë grabbing all of their clothes (their toiletries were already in the bathroom) before following them, shooting a dirty look at Shannon as she did so.

"I just…UGHH. First Black, in Hufflepuff of all houses, now Avery's out for my blood and we haven't even had one lesson yet," she heard Lani groan as she walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, look on the bright side Lans, you've got me, and Zoë,"

"That's right," Zoë chimed in.

"And Fred, George, Cedric, pretty much everyone in the castle," Maddie finished.

"Yeah, I guess. God, I wish I could hex her."

"You know hexes already?" Zoë asked curiously.

"Yeah, my parents and extended family have been giving all us kids defence lessons pretty much since we could talk. Better to be safe than sorry."

"All?" Maddie chimed in.

"Yeah. Me, Fred, George, Cedric, Harry, Ron, Evan-"

"Evan?"

"Diggory, Cedric's brother, Ginny, Luna and Rosie. Oh, also Percy, Charlie and Bill. Yeah, I have a large extended family, even if we're not all blood related, we may as well be."

"Woah, that's so cool. I've just got one younger brother, Alfie," grumbled Maddie.

"Lucky you, I'm an only child, it's so lonely," moaned Zoë.

"We'd better get ready guys, I don't particularly want a detention on my first day," Leilani chuckled.

"Yeah, true."

They all turned and went into separate shower stalls, and soon enough, the large green and silver bathroom was steaming up, and the sound of running water and relaxed sighs were the only things that could be heard. Soon enough, three girls emerged from shower stalls in black robes with green trim and the Slytherin house crest over the left breast pocket. They were also in white shirts, black skirts and black tights, with black patent shoes on.

Maddie, Zoë and Lani looked at each other and smiled.

"I think, girls, we are going to be very good friends," declared Lani.

"The best," agreed Zoë.

"In that case, we need a name," said Maddie.

"What do you mean, a name?" asked Zoë, confused.

"Well, if we're gonna be the most popular girls in first year, we're gonna need a name," Maddie said, as if it were obvious.

"Ok," Lani chimed in, thinking, "How about the E-Girls, because all of our names end in an 'E' sound. Lani, Maddie, Zoë."

"Ooh, that's a good one Lani," said Zoë, with a smile.

"Come on guys, let's get to breakfast before Shannon comes in here. Shall we meet up with the boys? Fred said he would wait for me," she added, when Maddie and Zoë looked confused.

They left the bathroom and walked out of the door at the end of the corridor, into the common room, which was empty, save for four boys. Frederick Weasley, Xander Parkinson, Lewie Ross and Jake Bennett.

"Hi boys," Lani said cheerfully.

There was a flurry of introductions and soon enough, they were on their way to the Great Hall.

"Ok, does anyone actually know how to get there?" asked Xander.

"Yes," said Fred and Lani at the same time.

"My mom showed us a quicker way, when she brought us down from the Hall last night. Come on, follow me."

Xander looked sceptical, but followed them anyway. Leilani led them through a secret door in the wall, and up a flight of stone stairs, to a wooden door. She opened it, and there they were, in the Entrance Hall.

"See, told you it was the quicker way," Lani laughed, pulling a face at Xander, "Come on, let's go get some food."

The large group walked into the Great Hall, and George and Cedric waved to them from their respective tables. Lani waved back, and signed to them. She asked if they could meetup at break, just the four of them, to talk about their first two lessons. Both signed back the affirmative.

As they sat down to begin their breakfast, Professor Snape began to walk down the table, handing out people's timetables.

"Ugh. Guys, we have double potions first thing. With Snape and the Ravenclaws. Then Charms with my mother and the Gryffindors," Lani groaned, "Ok, so Charms with the Gryffindors isn't too bad, but Ravenclaw? I like smart people as much as the next girl, but Ravenclaw stereotype isn't exactly the most flattering."

"Neither is the Slytherin stereotype," pointed out Jake.

"He makes a good point," agreed Lewie.

"Yeah, but at least most Slytherins don't conform to that stereotype," Lani argued, "Whereas most Ravenclaws are swotty teachers' pets."

"Fair enough," conceded Jake.

"Come on guys, let's head to class," Maddie chimed in.

"But Madsss," Fred moaned.

"But nothing, Freddie, if we don't get going now, we're gonna be late for Snape's class, and nobody wants that."

"She's right, you know."

"Shut up, Xander."

"Hey Gemma!"

"Hi Lani."

"Do you know how to get to Snape's classroom?"

"Yeah. Come on you lot, I'll show you the way."

They all rose from the table and left the Great Hall. Gemma led them through the corridors, and down two flights of stairs into the dungeons.

"Alright kids, this is the Potions classroom. Word of warning, don't get on Snape's bad side, that man can hold a grudge."

"Luckily for him, so can my dad," Leilani muttered darkly.

"What was that, Lans?"

"Oh, nothing Mads."

Over the next ten minutes, first year Ravenclaws began to trickle into the dungeon corridor, all with expressions of confusion as to how the Slytherins got there so quickly.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Xander snapped, tired of all the stares.

"Be nice," Lani muttered.

"How did you guys find your way here so quickly?" a blonde Ravenclaw asked.

"We asked for help, you should try it sometime," Maddie retorted.

"Guys! Play nice, it's the first day," Lani said, "besides," she muttered, "you don't wanna play into the stereotype."

"Fine," Xander grumbled.

At that moment, Professor Snape came striding down the hall, his cloak billowing behind him making him look like a bat. The class entered the classroom, and sat at one of the long tables in the room. Fred, Maddie and Lani took a desk at the back of the room. Lani took a moment to look around, and found the room to be very creepy, with pickled animals floating around the walls in jars.

Snape began the class with a register. He worked his way down the class list, pausing at Lani's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Lani Potter. Our new – prodigy."

At this, Lani turned to Fred, who shrugged, and looked across the aisle at Xander and Jake, who mouthed "Tell you later," before turning back to look at Snape.

•Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black, like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold, and empty, and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. More silence followed this speech.•

Lani and Zoë exchanged raised eyebrows, and all the Ravenclaws were on the edge of their seats, eager to prove they weren't dunderheads.

Lani glanced at Fred, and he flicked his eyes to a Ravenclaw called Roger Davies, rolling them as he did so.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly, "What would I get if I added a powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Lani rolled her eyes and replied,

"A very potent sleeping potion known as the Drought of Living Death."

An expression akin to surprise flicked across Snape's face, before his lips curled into a sneer.

"Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

"In the belly of a goat," Lani replied, "Sir" she added as an afterthought, and if you knew her well, you would be able to hear the sarcastic undertone to her voice.

Snape looked slightly annoyed now, and his next question was a shock to everyone.

"What are the ingredients for a Polyjuice Potion?"

The class, more specifically the Slytherins, burst into indignant protests.

"Sir! That's NEWT material!"

"How unfair is that!"

"Why are you picking on Lani?"

"Old bat," Fred muttered under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Weasley?"

"I said 'Old bat'."

"Detention! All of you, silence, NOW! It appears Miss Potter can't answer the question. It seems that natural smarts aren't everything."

"Actually sir, I can answer the question. Despite the fact it is a NEWT level potion, I found the theory behind it interesting and studied it with Professor Evans before coming to Hogwarts. The ingredients for a Polyjuice Potion, in order of addition, are Fluxweed, Knotgrass, Lacewing Flies, Leeches, the Horn of a Bicorn, Boomslang Skin, and a piece of the person you are turning into."

The class stared at her in awe.

"Detention Miss Potter, for blatant cheating."

Fred looked as if he was about to speak up on her behalf, but Lani elbowed him in the ribs, and he thought better of it.

"Miss Potter, attacking another student? Two more detentions, and five points from Slytherin."

At this point, all the Slytherins looked ready to pounce, regardless of the fact that he was a teacher and their head of house. Fortunately, Snape turned around to write the instructions for their potion on the blackboard, so they were all free to write notes to Lani, saying how unfair it was. She turned to them and shrugged; she already had an idea forming in her head. She just needed to talk to George and Cedric.

Luckily, the rest of the lesson passed without incident. As soon as Snape dismissed them, the Slytherins practically bolted from the classroom, bursting into indignant yells about how unfair Snape was.

"Eh, its fine. You really think I was gonna go seven years at Hogwarts with no detentions?"

"Nah, you cause too much trouble for that to even be a possibility, and I've only known you since last night," Maddie laughed.

"Come on guys, let's go to charms, I do not need my friends mother killing me on the first day of school," Lewie groaned.

They began the long walk to their charms class, arriving at the same time as the Gryffindors. Lani took a huge jump and landed on George's back. He threw her off, and she landed in Fred's arms. She patted his chest, said thanks and jumped down.

"Georgiekins! How was your first night in the Lion's den?" she asked, throwing her arms around his neck, "Did you miss me?"

"Hey Lani, I need to breathe," he whispered, trying to disentangle her arms from around his neck.

"Oopsie, sorry George," she said, releasing him, "How was the Lion's Den?"

"It was alright, there's only three girls and three boys. You know me and Lee, that's Kenneth Towler, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Patricia Stimpson," he said, pointing at each person in turn, "How was the Snake Pit?"

"It was great, apart from the fact that she," Lani pointed to Shannon, "tried to curse me last night."

"She did what?!" George exclaimed, looking more angry than anyone had ever seen him.

"George, calm down, it's fine. I said tried to curse me, I never said she succeeded. Slow your roll, I'm fine."

She turned to see Fred, looking equally as angry.

"You never told me she tried to curse you," he growled lowly.

"Fred. Fred look at me," she said, scared, for she had never seen him this angry before, "Fred I'm fine, look, I'm perfectly fine, I'm not hurt."

Still, he looked angry. Just then, Lily came around the corner.

"Mu- Professor Evans, can I have some help over here please?"

"Of course, everyone else, please go and take a seat inside."

"George, can you save me and Fred a seat?" Lani asked.

"Yeah, sure. See you in a minute Lans."

"What's up with him?" Lily asked in a whisper.

"I told him and George about Shannon, and he got super mad, but I have no clue why," Lani replied worriedly, equally as quiet.

Lily began to mutter something about a "bond" that was "getting stronger", before turning to Fred and whispering a few words in his ear, which calmed him down.

"Come on you two, let's get inside."

They walked into the classroom, and Leilani and Fred took their seats on one of the round tables, with George and Lee.

"Good morning class! I am Professor Evans, and I will be your charms teacher for the next four years. I think we should go around the class, saying our names and a fact about us, to get better acquainted with one another. I'll go first. My name is Lily Potter, and I really like to draw in my free time."

They went around the class, until they got to Shannon Avery.

"My name is Shannon Avery, and I'm probably better at magic than all of you combined," she sniffed haughtily, not noticing when Xander and Lewie shifted away from her.

"Wanna bet?" Lani muttered under her breath.

"Thank you for that insight Miss Avery. I think we should move on to the lesson now. The first charm I will teach you is the wand-lighting charm. Can anyone tell me the incantation?" she asked.

About 6 out of the 14 students raised their hands.

"Let's see. Miss Stimpson, what is the incantation for the wand-lighting charm?"

"I'm not sure, but is it 'Lumos'?" Patricia replied, uncertainly.

"That it is Miss Stimpson, five points to Gryffindor. Does anyone know the wand movement for the wand lighting charm?"

This time, only three people raised their hands; Fred, George and Lani.

"Mr Weasley."

"Yes Professor?" they replied in unison.

"Mr George Weasley."

George demonstrated the want movement for the charm, and earned his house 5 points. They spent the next thirty-five minutes practicing the charm, with everyone except Alicia Spinnet and Shannon Avery managing the charm.

As they were walking out the classroom, they ran into Cedric, and they walked out to the courtyard and sat down on a picnic bench.

"How was your guys' first day?" Cedric asked.

"Ok, I know Snape is meant to favour Slytherins and all, but my god how that man hates me," Lani complained, "He gave me three detentions and took five points from Slytherin."

"What?! That's so unfair. You already have more detentions than me and we haven't even finished the first day," George grumbled.

Lani smirked. "I wouldn't even care about it if he had a valid reason. I got a detention for answering a question, and two more for hitting Fred on the arm. I swear, he hates my guts for literally no reason at all."

"I got a detention too, for calling him an old bat," Fred moaned.

"Well yeah, but you deserved it," Lani chuckled.

"Am I the only one who hasn't got a detention yet?" asked Cedric.

"Yes. You're such a goody two shoes, honestly Ced," Lani laughed.

They spent the rest of break talking, before heading down to Herbology, a lesson that was taken with all four houses when they were in first year.

Halfway through the lesson, Fred whispered to Lani,

"I'm bored."

"Find something to do, I'm trying to pay attention."

Fred huffed, before leaning back in his chair to talk to George, who was next to Lee and Cedric, directly behind Lani, Fred and Maddie.

"Hey, Hawaii, look!" he muttered, a couple of minutes later. Lani looked up to see a spider dangling in front of her face, which made her jump slightly.

"Oh, how mature Freddiekins, put it away."

"Double donkey dare you to eat it."

"Oh, Fred, that's gross," Maddie chimed in.

"Thank you," Lani said. She heard snoring from behind her, and turned around to see Lee asleep on his arms.

"Oi, George, why don't you eat it?" Lani asked.

"Because we want to see you eat it, genius."

"What is wrong with you two?" Lani questioned.

"Hey, this is your doing, you know what happens when we have to amuse ourselves," Fred said with a shrug.

"He's right you know," came a laughing voice from behind them.

"Shut up Ced," Lani groaned, "You're supposed to be on my side against them."

"Yeah, but only when you're right," he laughed.

Fred was still dangling the spider in front of her face, and she told him to put it back where it belongs, pushing his hand away from her face. Fred smirked and waved the spider closer to her face, which of course caused Lani to defend herself by pushing him away from her. This went on for several minutes before Lani shoved him a bit too hard, causing him to go flying off his stool, landing on his bum, and the spider went flying into George's hair.

George screamed and began brushing his head furiously, managing to get the spider off in no time.

The class burst out laughing.

"McMahon, Weasley, Weasley, Diggory, Jordan, Potter, detention!" Professor Sprout shrieked, which caused a snoring Lee to look up in confusion and glare at George.

The rest of the double lesson continued without much further distraction.

"Lani! Fred! I can't believe you got me a detention you idiots!" Cedric fumed.

"Blame Fred! He's the one who grabbed that stupid spider!" Lani retorted.

"Hey! I told you I was bored, what were you expecting?"

"Not that, obviously," Zoë's voice came from their left, "You guys! I think you got the first detentions of the term."

"Nice! A record. But I think me and Fred set that in Potions."

"No," George argued, "I'm sure I set that in History of Magic."

"Lani, you coming with me and Mads?" asked Zoë.

"Yeah. See you guys in Transfiguration!" she said.

"Yeah, and in detention!" she heard Fred cry as she left.

They made their way up to the castle for lunch, sitting down at the Slytherin table, while Fred went to sit with George and Lee at the Gryffindor table. They spent the lunch hour talking about completely random things, before it was time to go to Transfiguration. The girls joined up with Fred and Cedric on the way to Transfiguration, as they had that lesson with Hufflepuff.

As they lined up outside the Transfiguration classroom, Cedric introduced them to the other members of his house; Tamsin Applebee, a muggle-born girl with blonde hair and striking blue eyes, Andy Anderson, a pureblood boy with sandy coloured hair and hazel eyes, Poppy Caxton, a pureblood girl with light brown hair and brown eyes, Luke Cholderton, a half-blood boy with golden hair and amber eyes, Craig Dunn, a muggle-born boy with auburn hair and brown eyes, Nicola Dodworth, a pureblood girl with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes, Kay Fomby, a half-blood girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, Matthew Kettletoft, a half-blood boy with red hair and dark blue eyes and finally, Aurelia Black, a pureblood girl with striking ebony hair and stormy gray eyes.

Cedric passed over Aurelia quickly, but still Lani's face darkened when her name was said. Just then, Professor Potter came striding down the hall, walking into the classroom with the rest of the class following him.

"Come on in, guys."

They walked into the classroom, set out like a university lecture theatre, and took a seat in one of the stands. Lani was in between Fred and Zoë, with Cedric behind her, next to Poppy Caxton and Craig Dunn.

By the time everyone was settles in their seats, Professor Potter was no longer there, in his place stood a stag, tall and majestic. The next second, Professor Potter was there, smirking at the astounded looks on the students faces. Of course, Lani, Fred and Cedric were looking on indifferent, as they had grown up around him.

The room was overtaken with cries of "Professor, that was epic!" and "Woah! When can we learn to do that?" and "How did you do that?".

James held up his hand for silence, and he got it, for the class was eager to learn how to do...whatever it was he did.

"I am an Animagus, and you will learn more about them in your third year. In short, an Animagus is a person who can transform into an animal at will. It is a very long process, and very difficult. I managed to complete it in my fifth year, along with," and here his voice broke, "two of my best friends. You don't get to choose what animal you turn into, similar to your Patronus, it is based on your personality. For example, I am a stag, proud, elegant, noble. But I think we should take the register, then we can begin our first lesson."

"Andy Anderson."

"Here."

"Shannon Avery."

"Here."

"Jake Bennet."

"Here."

"Aurel- Aurelia Black."

Most wouldn't have noticed James' slip up, but Leilani did, and she understood why too. She chanced a peek over at Aurelia, it would appear she noticed his slip up as well.

He finished the register, and began his speech.

"Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous branches of magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in this classroom will be asked to leave, I will not have you fooling around causing injuries. Yes, I encourage fun, however, not when that fun causes serious damage. I will not make you work in complete silence, because that would be boring, and boredom causes lapses in concentration, which could be fatal in certain circumstances," his face took on a haunted look at this, "but, if you manage to concentrate, you will go far at this school. Now, quills out."

They had to take a lot of complicated notes on the theory of switching spells, and when they finished, they were given a matchstick, and were tasked with turning it into a needle.

By the end of the lesson, only Lani and Aurelia had made any difference to their matchstick.

After the lesson, Fred, Lani and Cedric walked to dinner together, Lani complaining about having three double periods in one day. On the way, they bumped into Lee and George, who continued the walk down with them.

"Three double lessons in one day really takes it out of you, huh?" George asked.

"You have no idea, especially when two of them are with your parents," Lani said with a yawn.

Just then, they arrived at dinner, separating to their house tables. Fred and Leilani sat down in the group of first years, discussing all that had happened that day.

As they were getting ready to leave the hall, Harry ran up to Leilani and said their parents wanted to speak to her.

"Fred, I'll see you in the common room. Bye guys."

She walked with Harry to their parents' quarters, wondering why she had been called there.

"Moony, Wormtail, Prongs."

"Hi Mom, hi Dad why did you want to talk to me?" Lani asked, confused.

"We wanted to talk to you about Aurelia Black," Lily replied.

"Why?"

"Well, you keep on shooting her dirty looks from across the room, when as far as we can tell, she's done nothing to you," James chimed in, "Why? She's already having a hard enough time settling in, what with the reputation her last name holds, why do you have to make her life harder?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because her dad nearly got us all murdered!?" Lani exclaimed.

"Lani, honey, keep your voice down, Harry and Rosie don't know."

"Why not?!" Lani said incredulously.

"There's no need for them to worry, he's in Azkaban now," James soothed, "You can't judge a child based on the actions of their parents. It's not fair. She gets enough of that from the rest of the school."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I was projecting my hate for Sirius Black," she spat his name, "and it wasn't fair of me."

They shared a hug and Lani went back to the Slytherin common room, where she was bombarded with questions.

"Why did your parents want to see you?"

"Was it about your detentions?"

"Were you in trouble?"

"GUYS!" Lani shouted. They all quietened down to listen to her.

"My parents wanted to talk to me about Aurelia."

"Black?" Zoë asked.

"Do we know any other Aurelias?" Xander chimed in.

"Fair enough," conceded Zoë.

"Do you want to know what happened or not?"

She explained what her parents had said, and told them she was planning to apologise for her behaviour the next day. They hung around in the common room for a little while before heading to bed.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Meanwhile in the Potter's Quarters

Harry had been listening to his parents and older sister from the top of the stairs, and all he could think as he went back to his bedroom was, "Who is Sirius Black and why does Lani hate him so much?"

He heard his parents coming up the stairs, and as Lily opened the door to say goodnight, he asked her about Sirius.

Lily called James and told him to bring Rosie into Harry's room.

"James, I think it's time we told them about Sirius. After all, they aren't babies anymore."

"You're right Lil. I think you should tell them; I might start crying," he made a weak attempt at a joke.

"Mummy, who is Sirius?" Rosie asked.

"When your father and I were in school, he had three best friends. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. They were like brothers, Sirius and your father especially. When Sirius ran away from home, he lived with James until they both moved out into their own flat. After your father and I got married, we were…targeted, by a dark wizard called Voldemort. We had to go into hiding, and we were protected by a protective spell called the Fidelius Charm. For our hiding place to be kept secret, we had to have a special person called a 'Secret-Keeper'. The secret keeper would be the only person who could tell people our location, and your father chose Sirius." At this point, James walked out of the room.

"We were safe, with you three, and Sirius would guard our secret with his life. Or so we thought. It turned out, he was a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's servants. He told Voldemort our secret. On Halloween, Voldemort showed up at our house. He tried to kill your father, and almost succeeded, but your father dodged out of the way just in time. He had to pretend to be dead though, otherwise Voldemort would have tried again and again until he was. Then he came upstairs, he came after you, Harry. I threw myself in front of you, and he almost killed me too, but I pretended to be dead as well. Nobody knows how, Harry, but you survived the killing curse. That's how you got that scar on your forehead. That's why they call you the Boy-Who-Lived. But I digress. After his master, Voldemort, was killed, Sirius went after Peter Pettigrew. He blew up an entire street, and killed 13 muggles and Peter. Needless to say, he went to Azkaban," by the time Lily had finished, she was sitting against the headboard of Harry's bed, with both Rosie and Harry cuddling close to her.

"What does this have to do with Aurelia?" Harry asked with a frown. James re-entered the room.

"Aurelia is Sirius' daughter, my god-daughter in fact. But I haven't seen her or her mother since Sirius went to…" He couldn't finish his sentence, "Come on kids, time for bed."

"Wait! Can Mummy sing us a song?" Rosie pleaded.

"Fine, but only one," James smiled.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me

Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever

Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me

Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever," Lily's melodic voice rang through the room, sending both of her children to sleep. James picked up Rosie and carried back into her bedroom, while Lily tucked Harry in with a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Harry," she whispered. She went downstairs and sat next to her husband on the sofa.

"James, do you think it was the right thing telling the kids about Sirius?" she asked, turning to him. James rubbed his nose, something he always did when he was thinking.

"Yeah, I mean they were bound to find out at some point," he replied, drawing her into his arms, "I just, we were brothers, yknow? I never in a million years thought he would turn on us like he did." Lily didn't speak, sensing that James needed to get it all out.

They sat cuddled up on the sofa for another hour or so, before heading up to their bedroom to sleep.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

The rest of their first week passed in a flurry of laughter, homework and Leilani couldn't have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- god this took me ages to write, its 5149 words, and 17 word pages. As I'm writing this my neighbour is blasting tangled and I can hear it because both of our windows are open. oh and before I forget, the greenhouse scene was inspired by "The Fifth Marauder" by Aquarius23. I didn't do it word for word or anything, literally it was just inspo. The song that Lily sings is called Edelweiss, and I have no clue what its origins are, but I heard it in The Sound Of Music, which, by the way, is an amazing movie, and I love the song, so lily sings it to her kids. Enjoy! Oh ew theres a fly zooming around my room ;-;.


	6. Chapter 6: The Passage, The Map and A Secret Part 1

Chapter 6: The Passage, The Map and A Secret Part 1

**A/N- anything in itallics is a flashback sort of thing ;)**

In their fourth week at Hogwarts, Fred, George, Cedric (who they had bribed to come) and Lani were exploring Hogwarts after hours, when they heard Argus Filch, the caretaker, and his cat, Mrs Norris, prowling the halls. They looked at each other, fear and laughter in their eyes, before sprinting down a corridor, shoes slapping against the stone floors. 

“Guys, we’re being so loud, how Filch hasn’t-” Lani cut off, as she heard Filch’s panting breaths following them down the corridor, “Never mind, he’s following us,” she whispered. They continued to run through the castle, coming up at a dead end, with a wall completely covered by a tapestry. 

“Guys, where do we go now,” Lani whispered, frightened. 

“Behind the tapestry,” George said, pulling it back, “I fell into it just now, don’t even think about laughing,” he added. 

“Brilliant,” Fred whisper-yelled. They all clambered behind the tapestry, breathing heavily, with smirks on their faces. 

“I think we should celebrate finding our first secret passage!” Lani said. 

“Like we had to celebrate our first detentions?” George replied with a smirk. 

“Nah this is miles better than that, now we can focus on finding more and getting around Hogwarts unseen,” Fred chimed in. 

“Are you saying detentions are a good thing?” asked Cedric, “Because I don’t think they are,” he frowned. 

“Oh come on Ced, lighten up,” Lani laughed, bumping his arm, “I bet you ten galleons that I can get more detentions than all of you this year,” she smiled. 

“You’re on,” Fred said, shaking her hand. 

“You idiots,” Cedric shook his head. 

“Takes one to know one,” George quipped, “I’m in.”

☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

They spent the rest of their fourth week looking for secret passages in their free time, and doing homework in the library or their common rooms. Lani, Fred and Cedric could often be seen with George in the Gryffindor Common Room, or in the Hufflepuff Common Room, and when they weren’t with each other they were with their other friends. 

Zoë, Maddie and Lani quickly grew close, while Shannon continued antagonising them. They could often be seen sitting under a beech tree by the Black Lake, or sitting in front of the fire in the common room. 

Fred, George and Lani began playing pranks on the population of Hogwarts, often roping in Cedric to help them, and it was during one of their pranks that they found the parchment.  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

_They were setting up the dungbombs in the corridor, ready to set them off when the fourth years finished potions, when Mrs Norris walked past._

_Fred groaned, “That stupid cat is probably gonna go and get Filch now, and then we’re in for it.”_

_Jumping up from where she was crouching, Lani said, “If we’re gonna get caught, we might as well go out with a bang,” she smirked._

_Just as Filch walked down the corridor and the fourth year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors walked out of the Potions classroom, they set off the dungbombs in unison, so the hallway was flooded with the smell. Fred looked at Lani and smirked, before all four of them were apprehended by Filch._

_“You four, follow me,” he snarled._

_Cedric shot Lani a dirty look, to which she replied with a beaming smile. They walked through the castle up to Filch’s office, where he began reprimanding them and threatening them with detention. Fred spotted a drawer labelled “Confiscated and Highly Dangerous”. He nudged Lani and George, flicking his eyes to their pockets, where they were storing the left over dungbombs. In the middle of Filch’s speech, George placed his hand on his leg, and the second it landed, Lani and Fred’s eyes focused on it. He counted down on his fingers, and on one, they threw their dungbombs on the floor and detonated them, filling the room with putrid green smoke._

_Filch screamed and ran out of his office, while Fred darted to the drawer, grabbed the first thing he touched, and followed his friends back to the Gryffindor Common Room._

_Cedric stood stock still, until Lani grabbed his hand, crying,_

_“Come on Ced, we have to go!”  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆_

_“Ow! What was that for, Hawaii?!” Fred cried indignantly._

_“You idiot. We went through all that, and wasted three dungbombs, all for a stupid blank piece of parchment. You couldn’t have grabbed anything more interesting?” she grumbled, jumping on George’s bed._

_“I grabbed the first thing I saw, and sit down, you’re giving me indigestion.”_

_“You haven’t eaten anything since lunch you idiot,” she laughed, jumping onto her bottom._

_“If this is “Confiscated and Highly Dangerous”, Filch’s standards must be low, this is junk,” George complained, waving his wand around._

_“Woah!” Lani jumped, “The parchment has writing on it.”_

_**“Mr Prongs resents that; this parchment is far from junk.  
Mr Padfoot would like to announce his agreement with Mr Prongs, this parchment is the most brilliant thing we have ever made.  
Mr Moony would like to assert that this parchment is not junk, and it is in fact quite a clever device.  
Mr Wormtail would like to question why you think it’s junk”** _

_“Great, now the junk can talk,” George muttered, his wand still touching the parchment._

_**“Mr Prongs would like to tell Mr Weasley that this parchment is not junk.  
Mr Padfoot would like to tell Mr Weasley that if only he took his head out of the sand, he would see that this map would certainly help him get up to no good.  
Mr Moony would like to inquire what your names are, as my colleagues have been extremely impolite.  
Mr Wormtail would like to tell you that this parchment has many secrets, you just need to know the correct password.”** _

_“I don’t suppose you could tell us the password, could you?” Fred asked hopefully._

_The map didn’t show anything._

_“Wait, maybe your wand needs to be touching it for it to understand you,” Lani remarked._

_Fred held his wand to the map, and repeated his question._

_**“Mr Prongs regretfully tells you that he cannot.  
Mr Padfoot not-so-regretfully tells you he cannot.  
Mr Moony would like to tell you that figuring out the password is part of the fun, and inquires what your names are, for a second time.  
Mr Wormtail solemnly swears that he cannot tell you the password.”** _

_“Ughhh,” Lani groaned._

_They all told the map their names, and the map replied,_

_**“Mr Prongs would like to enquire if Miss Potter is his daughter.  
Mr Padfoot would like to say that those names are completely and utterly boring.”** _

_At this, Lani gasped, offended._

_**“Mr Moony would like to remind Mr Prongs that we have no idea of the year when we are talking to these people, and also that Potter is an extremely common surname.  
Mr Wormtail would like to disagree with Mr Padfoot and thinks that all of you have nice names.”** _

_“I can’t believe that you’re actually sitting here talking to a piece of parchment. I don’t know about you guys, but I actually have homework to do, yknow, because we’re at school? I’m going back to my own common room,” Cedric said, getting up to leave. Before he could, however, Lani jumped up from her perch on Fred’s bed, and ran to the door._

_“Actually, Ced, we’ve all done our homework for this weekend. And I know for a fact you have too, we did it together in your common room. So don’t even think of leaving,” she said indignantly._

_“If it really makes you that uncomfortable, we’ll put the parchment away,” George added._

_“Yeah,” Fred chimed in, “You’re our best friend, and no talking piece of parchment is gonna change that.”_

_“Thanks guys, but I really do have homework to do. I have...um…Potions homework,” he muttered, bolting out of the room._

_“OUCH!” yelled Lani, rubbing her bottom from where she fell after Cedric wrenched the door open, “What’s with him?” she questioned, hurt._

_“I don’t know, but he’s getting on my nerves,” George growled, going to help Leilani up off the floor._

_Fred looked just as mad as he did when he found out that Shannon tried to hex Leilani in the girl’s dorm._

_“Fred…” Lani approached him nervously, “Are you ok?”_

_“I should be asking you that,” he smiled tightly._

_“I’m fine, now answer the question.”_

_“I’s just gonna…go find Cedric,” George muttered, sprinting out of the room._

_“Coward,” Leilani grumbled, “What is your problem?” she asked Fred._

_“What problem,” Fred practically yelled._

_“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that you’re yelling at me?” she was raising her voice now, too._

_“Well maybe if you could stay safe for five minutes instead of looking for trouble everywhere you go, I wouldn’t have to keep getting mad at you!”_

_“Oh so this is my fault now? It’s my fault that Shannon Avery absolutely hates me when I’ve been nothing but nice to her? It’s my fault that my best friend of eight years hardly talks to me anymore?” she cried, her voice breaking._

_“That’s not what I said,” Fred yelled indignantly._

_“That’s exactly what you said.”_

_This continued for abut fifteen minutes, before George burst in. They both whipped their heads around to the door, shouting,_

_“What do you want?!”_

_“Well, I want you two to stop yelling at each other for one, and also I found Cedric.”_

_“What?! Where is he!” Lani shouted._

_“Just…follow me,” George could barely keep his laughter in, “Oh, and no more arguing, we can hear you down in the common room.”_

_Fred and Lani at least had the decency to look ashamed._

_They followed George through the castle, to a corridor on the fourth floor. Hiding around a corner, George pointed at an alcove, hidden behind a pair of huge curtains. Coming out from behind the curtains was Cedric, holding hands with Shannon Avery!_

_Lani gasped, and quickly covered her mouth with her hands, lest Cedric hear her. Cedric kissed Shannon on the cheek. She blushed, and went down the stairs towards the Slytherin Common Room. Lani walked around the corridor indignantly, and stood opposite Cedric, hands on her hips._

_“Care to explain what in the name of Merlin that was?” she demanded._

_“Ohhhh, hey Lani, heh,” he replied nervously._

_“What in the world was that?!”_

_“Oh, uhm, she’s...um…sort of…my girlfriend?” he stammered._

_“My best friend is dating my enemy and you didn’t think to tell me? We promised that we wouldn’t keep secrets from one another. You lied to me Cedric…” she trailed off, tears filling her eyes. With a sob, she turned on her heel and fled the corridor._

**A/N- okkkk im sorry for not updating sooner but I went back to school a couple weeks ago and my life has been so hectic im so sorry. Uhm this chapter isn’t finished, but I wanted to put out a new chapter, so part two is coming out soon. R &R, no flames, blah blah blah, djfhjafh youre welcome bY the way.**


End file.
